Applications and systems have been developed, which provide for learning by presenting content in a plain text format. Even with the addition of pictures and diagrams, this format may be difficult for some to understand or to learn from. As such, reading plain text may not draw the interest of many people. In some instances, people may learn better by listening to a discussion of a topic or subject. Though reading is one of the primary ways we learn, presenting content in a discussion model may help people to become more interested and engaged in learning new concepts.